Dorothy Returns
by icypop04
Summary: Dorothy finally gets her wish and returns to Oz. How it happened she doesn't know but is very glad to be back. Now she can reunit with all her friends from the past and let the adventures begin. Plz r
1. Default Chapter

Dorothy Returns  
  
Chapter 1 Return to Oz  
  
______________________  
  
It was the summer Dorothy turned sixteen, and it was also the summer she wanted to return to Oz. She has been dreaming about returning and it's been nearly four years since her last trip. She misses the cowdarly lion even though he's king of the forest now. But she also misses the scarwcrow, and the tin woodman. But most of all she misses Ozma and Glenda.   
  
The first time she was in Oz she melted an evil witch and killed an evil witch. She freed the muchinks and the winged monkeys, which are completely in her debt.  
  
While Dorothy was sitting by her window daydreaming about Oz she didn't realize that Aunt Em was calling for her until she appeared in her door way.  
  
"There you are. I have been looking all over for you and hear you are day dreaming. I swear child if you don't get you head out of the clouds your never going to get anything done." Said Aunt Em putting her arms on her hips and giving Dorothy a scolding look.  
  
"I'm sorry aunt Em but i have been wondering about Oz alot lately."  
  
"Dear child how many times do we have to tell you that it was only a dream? There is no such place." Said aunt Em getting evn more annoyed.  
  
"But it seemed so real."  
  
"Well get it out of your head and get downstairs now and do some work."  
  
"Yes aunt Em."  
  
Dorothy got up and while she was walking down the stairs she tripped over her dog toto and went flying down the stairs.  
  
When she finally looked up she realized that she wasn't in Kansas anymore and that toto was no where in site.  
  
She finally saw that she was in the place that she so desired to be. She had returned to Oz, and that is where her story begins.  
  
_________________  
  
A/N i don't do alot of writing but i figured that i give it a try and since Wizard Of Oz is one of my favorites i decided to give it a try.  
  
Icypop04 


	2. Meeting with the Munckins

Dorothy Returns  
  
Chapter 2 Meeting with the Munckins  
  
___________________________  
  
Dorothy looked around her and wondered where she had landed. She never seen this part of Oz before and it kind of scared her.   
  
She tunred around and this funny looking hat suddenly dissapeared behind this little bush.   
  
"Hello. I mean you no harm please come out to where i can see you." Said Dorothy very anixously.  
  
The little hat reappeared and this a little scrunched up face came with it. Dorothy couldn't help but think that face reminded her of someone.  
  
"Dorothy. The girl that freed the munckins from the wickd witch of the east?"  
  
"Yes that is me. I can't help it but do i know you? I don't mean to be rude but you remind me of someone i know."  
  
"You should remember me i'm the mayor of munckins land."  
  
"Now i remember your name is Jack. Well can you tell me where we are?" Asked Dorothy.  
  
"Hmm were in munckin land of course."  
  
"But what happened it looks terrible." Said Dorothy looking around at the burned bushes.   
  
It looked as if a fire had come through here and yet the rainbow even dissappeared.  
  
"After you left and when the scarecrow took over as king, a scoress came and turned everything like this. You can barely see the yellow brick road anymor." Said Jack.  
  
"What has happened to everyone else and the scarecrow?" Asked Dorothy getting worried.  
  
"He was taken and so was your other friends the lion and the tin woodman. Also Ozma was taken. She also took the rainbow from here because it was our joy. She took everything that meant something." Said Jack starting to get tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my i have to go i have to find out what happened. Jack would you like to come with me?"  
  
"I think i would i'm tired of being here by myself."  
  
And off they went following the yellow brick road as best as they could.  
  
Suddenly this big cloud of smoke that was dark blue started to appear Dorothy and Jack started backing away from it and then they were gone.  
  
A/N This story was inspired by my best friend with out her nagging at me i dont think i could have writen this story.  
  
Thanxs to my best friend Janel 


End file.
